


[Podfic] silver over everything

by lysandyra (pxssnelke)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Gen, Make Up, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssnelke/pseuds/lysandyra
Summary: “Alyaaaaaaaaaa the bags under my eyes could be checked luggage at an airport. You don't have anything?”“Not unless you want to smear glitter gloss under your eyes and call it a fashion trend.”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Nino, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[Podfic] silver over everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HearJessRoar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HearJessRoar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [silver over everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535864) by [HearJessRoar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HearJessRoar/pseuds/HearJessRoar). 



> Enjoy!

Her makeup case was missing.

She dumped her bag on the desk, staring hopelessly at the empty spot amongst the candy wrappers where her super cute pink hard case should have been. The one with the daisies on it, where she kept her emergency concealer and a stick of eyeliner.

Marinette sighed, sweeping the mess back into her bag. Her lip balm was in that case, too, and with that thought, she licked her lips out of habit. She could already feel them cracking. Or maybe that was just in her head.

She licked her lips again, wincing internally.

Nope. Dry.

[Listen to it here on Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-yWvMRDNNvFceoCTuXXCJ63aaMUh7kH2/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for listening! Kudos and Comments make my day <3
> 
> Make sure to also check the original and the author's other works and leave love there!
> 
> Find me on twitter @pxssnelke (commissions open)


End file.
